Falling for the Falls
by love-ruins-everything
Summary: It's been nine years since Dipper&Mabel's first trip to Gravity Falls. Dipper and Mabel are returning again to report their findings to Grunkle Stan&Ford and reconnect with old friends. However, a certain golden triangle has his eye set on destroying the Pines family along with Gravity Falls. But will he end up falling for one of the Pines instead? BillDip / Mabifica
1. Introduction

Falling for the Falls

Chapter 1: Introduction

* * *

The sky was painted with a sea of colors, black smoking clouding his view. Blue flames engulfed him and his lungs filled with a burning pain. Through the smoke came a golden demon, his form a triangle, his apparel sophisticated and dark, he spoke with a cynical voice, "Pinetreeee~ it's been too long."

"Bill" the young man answered back, standing straighter to look into the eye of the demon.

"I told you I'd come back, and what do you know, I've found a way!" the floating triangle gloated as he spun his cane.

"You're still here with me, Cipher, in my mindscape." his human acquaintance replied.

"But Pinetree, I really got this one figured out! I'll have a _human_ body soon enough. Then I can torment the people of Gravity Falls again!" the Triangle sang as he flew around in joy.

"Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will find you and I will kill you again." Dipper replied back.

"Oh but don't you see? This game of cat and mouse is my favorite!" Bill replied as he took down his top hat, dusted it off, and replaced it back top his head.

"Just always remember who's the cat." Dipper spat his words as he walked thru the triangle and the blue flames, away from the burning wreckage of an apocalyptic Gravity Falls. The blue flames behind him grew larger and larger until his world filled up with it. In an instant he was swallowed up in the blaze, in another he was laying in bed, covered in a cold sweat.

Dipper let out a heavy sigh before reaching for the journal on his night stand, the cover containing the constellation of the Big Dipper. Her record the contents of his dream and as much of what he can remember Bill saying, before getting up and heading to take a shower.

It's hard for Dipper to think that it's really been nine years since he first went to Gravity Falls. Since then, him and Mabel had both excelled through high school and ventured onto college.

Mabel had obtained her Bachelors Degree in Art and was currently working towards her Masters in Fine Art. She ran a successful blog which covered everything from her fashion, to music, and even home life. She wrote articles for big time magazine companies and occasionally designed clothes or wrote songs for famous artist.

Dipper had obtained a History Masters Degree and Masters Degree in Psychology. Dipper also made most of his income through articles he wrote and classes he taught, along with publishing books and essays on History and Psychology. This was a lifestyle that aloud him the time and freedom to travel the world studying anything weird or unearthly so he and his Grunkle Ford could handle anything threatening their world or Gravity Falls.

So while Dipper never thought he'd be able to keep up his mystery hunting as an adult, he and Mabel had pulled in off for the past nine years, returning each year to Gravity Falls.

Dipper sighed as he turned off the water, stepped out the shopper, and began towel drying his brown, unkempt hair. He brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and dressed himself in a blue tank top and white shorts, topped of with his Pinetree hat and a pair of tennis shoes. He re-entered his bed room and grabbed the dufflebag off his bed and headed out the door. It was finally summer again. Time to go back to the place that started it all.

* * *

Just a short introduction chapter. This will take place nine years after the first episode of Gravity Falls. Feed back through reviews or PMs would be great.

Spoiler and Warnings

Bill Cipher will be in a human form, aged appropriately to Dipper, who is 21. I have not yet decided if I will make this smutty or not because I have never written man on man sexual content.


	2. Coming Home

Falling for the Falls

Chapter 2:Coming Home

* * *

Dipper made his way around the winding roads that lead to Gravity Falls. Seeing the familiar scenery gave him a warm fuzzy feeling, but was quickly replaced by a bone chilling shiver up his spine as he drove along side the woods. He pulled off the road and existed his vehicle, traveling into the deep brush of trees and bushes in front of him. The walk took about fifteen to twenty minutes, but he soon came upon his destination, Bill Cipher's stone body. Surprisingly enough it didn't look to bad; years of hate graffiti had finally washed away, replaced by little sprouts of vegetation and shrubs. Vines and flower-like weeds twisted and tied themselves around the demons hands and body.

"You're still here, aren't ya?" Dipper sighed as he grabbed the hand of the statue, giving it a shake. Dipper brushed some of the dirt off Bill's stone hat before heading back to his car. He walked silently and slowly, as if he's waiting for something, anything to happen.

 _Why did I think he wouldn't still be here? Or that he would ever really come back? Why do I still see him in my dreams? ...Why am I disappointed that he is still gone?_ With that thought he stopped. An uneasiness settled in his gut. He looked behind himself, to see that he was still alone with his thoughts. He continued through the thickness of the woods until he came back out to the side of the road. He had gotten so caught up in his thoughts that he was a good ten feet away from where he parked his car.

He got back into his vehicle and continued down the road leading into Gravity Falls. His mind continued to wonder back to the lifeless rock in the woods and before he knew it, he was pulling up to the Mystery Shack. Dipper had managed to pull his dufflebag out of his car before he was tackled to the ground by none other than Mabel.

"Bro Bro! You're here!" she yelled through straight, white teeth. She jumped up and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet.

"Hey Mabel" Dipper spoke quietly, dropping his bag to the ground and pulling his sister into a hug.

"I missed you" he laughed awkwardly, to which she replied, "I missed you." They both gave a quick, pat pat, before letting go. Dipper grabbed his bag again and walked up the front porch to the Mystery Shack. The front door flung open before he could reach out to it and once again he was engulfed in hugs, this time by Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford. Waddles came running out the house streaking with glee. Dipper reached down and scratched his belly too, before picking his stuff back up.

They ventured inside, exchanging the usual "hello's", "how have you been's" and "what are we doing this summer's". Ford and Stan talked about their adventures at sea and the newest species of monsters they had studied this year. Mabel shared her news of writing the summers most catchiest song for an oh-so-famous artist and how her sweater clothing designs where becoming a big hit. Dipper just stuck to the basics, that he was writing essays and articles for magazines over ancient aliens and the worlds history, and using his free time to hunt down monsters and fill up journals.

"Have you thought about moving down here with me?" Mabel implied and she looked up to Dipper from her sad eyes.

"Even if I did stay here, I travel too much for it to be considered "living here"."

"You could have your home here in Gravity Falls! You and Ford both know this place is the most weirdest, mysterious, most magical place on Earth!" Mabel shouted.

"Ford filled three books on Gravity Falls, Mabel. Anything else we want to know about this place is a piece of stone in the woods." Dipper looked to Ford who furrowed his brow but nodded slightly.

"Listen, Mabel, don't think I'm not going to, this place is home. It's just still hard to be here..." Dipper sighed as he grabbed his bag a went up stairs to unpack.

"Is he still having the nightmares?" Grunkle Stan asked, looking back and forth between Ford and Mabel.

"He called me last week real late at night to make sure I was alive... Does that answer your question." Mabel sulked, heading up stairs after he twin brother.

Mabel walked into their room to find Dipper shirtless, his body covered in hieroglyphics. The bridge in Gravity Falls created bands around his biceps, and unknown symbols and shapes ran from his shoulder to his wrist, and on his back a huge Zodiac, containing all the signs used to try to defeat Bill Cipher, with the demon himself in the middle. From shoulder blade to shoulder blade read the only hieroglyphics Mabel knew, translating to "Trust No One". On the front left side of his chest was Ford's burned scar as a tattoo and on the right side was a tattoo that matched Stan's.

"You got more?" Mabel spoke up as Dipper slid another t shirt over his head.

"I-I'm scared, Mabel." Dipper sighed, "I don't want to forget, but at the same time I wish more and more to know less and less... If he comes back, I can fight him, with or without the books."

"He's not coming back, Dipper..." Mabel spoke quietly, not looking him in the eye.

"It feels so real." Dipper choked on his words, hot tears welling up in his eyes, but never falling.

"I know, Bro Bro, I know." Mabel sighed hugging him from behind. They stayed their like that for a while, taking in each others presence. They had been with each other more than they had with anyone else on this planet, but a distance was between them. Whether Bill intended to or not, he had drove a wedge between them. Dipper fighting to be believed and Mabel fighting to convince him he's wrong. They had never been on opposite sides, let alone, directly being against one another. But Bill made Dipper feel completely alone, separated from those who doubted him. Dipper planted a quick kiss on Mabel's head, before adding in a, "I love ya Sis", before heading downstairs.

Dipper punched in the new code to the lab and walked into the elevator, meeting up with Ford at the bottom.

"Here's the journals I've completed since last year. I haven't finished the one on ghost yet, there's still too much I don't know. But I'm sure what I have on the sirens is good enough, since you've already written most of everything about them." Dipper laid down five books on the desk in front of Ford, all with the Big Dipper constellation and a number on the cover. Dipper turned to look at the book case behind him, filled with journals. Ford had writen over thirty-two journals now, not including the first three journals. Dipper was not far behind him and slowly catching up, with twenty-five journals now.

"Have you found anything on demons? Dream demons?" Dipper choked on the question.

"No, Dipper" Ford sighed, "I don't want to. When will you let this go?"

"I don't know _Ford_! When will I stop dreaming of a demon who tried to kill us all and take over the world?!" Dippers face grew hot and his vision clouded in the corners.

"He wants to make deals and play games! I just want it to stop! How many spells do I have to have carved in my body?! How many journals do I have to fill to get him out of my head?!" Dipper cried out.

"It's not real. Make a deal, play a game. Give in and maybe he'll go away!" Ford rolled his eyes as he flipped through the pages of Dippers newest journals.

"I thought you of all people would know how dangerous he is, how smart and deceitful he is. When he comes back, and he will, I'll kill him myself." Dipper walked to the elevator and punched in the code, sending him back upstairs.

Dipper was greeted at the door by Soos and Windy, who where talking with Mabel and playing with Waddles.

"Dudee. You're back!" Wendy laughed before punching Dipper in the arm. She pulled her hand back and shook it a little before adding, "Wow there, can't go getting buff on me, man. You're making me swoon already."

"You know you're not my type," Dipper laughed before giving her a small hug and a kiss on the head, "Can't say I haven't missed my best friend though."

"Oh, come on, dude, you're breaking my heart!" Soos laughed before giving him a big bear hug, that scooped in Mabel and Wendy.

"So where's your man candy?" Wendy winked at Dipper, whose cheeks grew red as he rubbed his neck.

"He and I went our separate ways; turns out some people don't like ghost and goblins and ghouls." Dipper laughed, remembering his winter fling with a guy from Australia.

"Ah booooo! His loss," Wendy stated, laughing it off a little to hard, "So what about you, Mab? You and Pacifica doing alright?"

"We are doing Ahh-ma-zinggg! Thanks for asking," Mabel smiled brightly, "She'll start working from home this summer, which means we can finally move in together!"

"That's great Mapel, I mean it's only been, what, like five years since y'all first started dating?" Soos added in.

"Five years, two months, and fourteen days, but hey, who's counting?" Mabel laughed happily.

 _It's already been that long? Man time flies... I knew Mabel would stop being boy crazy one day, I just never imagined it'd become Pacifica crazy._

They talked and laughed some more, eventually Stan and Ford joined in and the night grew late. Wendy and Soos went home and the twins set out for some well earned rest. Dipper and Mabel were brushing their teeth when she spoke up.

"You know she's still upset." Mabel said through teeth and bristles and foam.

"That's not my fault, you of all people should know that..." Dipper sighed, spitting out his remains and gargling a cup of water.

"I'm not saying it's your fault I'm just saying she's still upset," Mabel counteracted.

"It's been three years. And she knows I thought she was the one. I thought I'd finally be man enough for her and I'd have my dream girl. But it's not my fault, my dream girl isn't a girl any more. I don't see why she's upset, I didn't take her virginity, she took mine." Dipper left the bathroom and crawled into his bed.

"But now she thinks she broke you or turned you gay. She was the first and last girl for you, can't you see how she might feel like it's her fault?" Mabel turned out the light and crawled into her bed as well.

"So now we're broke?"

"Off course not! I've never been more right," Mabel proclaimed, "But she's straight. She doesn't get it."

"I can't fix that." Dipper laughed.

"Just try to talk to her? Or explain it somehow.." Mabel said, letting out a deep yawn, before turning over. "Goodnight Dipper."

"Goodnight Mabel"

* * *

How'd you like it? Let me know in the reviews! Or PM me!

What do you want to happen to Dipper (and Mabel) this summer?

I promise they'll be more Bill from now on!


	3. Miss Me?

Falling for the Falls

Chapter 3: Miss Me?

* * *

The room was black. The floor was cold and hard, like wet pavement, and it took Dipper a moment to clear his head. He could hear the soft but deep tones of the piano as it played a slow and fiendish melody. Red light filled the room and Dipper was looking up at the golden demon, who was perched upon a piano stool playing to his hearts content.

Dipper turned from the triangle and covered his hands over his head, "You're. Not. Real!" His shout echoed through out the endless room, morphing into the pianos tune and fading away with it.

"Oh I'm real alright! The real deal baby! Hey Pinetree, I never took you for the nutting kind but you're getting a little crazy." Bill's eye smiled down on him, he could feel his gaze burning into his head.

"Get out! Get out of m-my head Bill!" Dipper screamed again, his words shaking.

"Wow, geesh kid, relaxxx~. Tell you what, how about we make a little deal. Just a little one. You simply can't refuse!" Bill laughed, before sitting in front of Dipper, and somehow the piano behind them kept producing it's vicious song.

"Fine." Dipper spat the word at him, his head hung in shame. "Name your game."

"Ohh this is great, kid, just great! Let's see, how about, you build me a human body, I leave your head for good. Sound like a deal?" Bill stuck his hand out, it engulfed in flames.

"As long as you know I'm going to kill you as soon as you come back. The second you're out of my head and in the real world, you're finished." Dipper growled his words.

"Whatever you say, Pinetree. Do we have a deal?" The flames on Bill's hand grew bigger, the blue color enriching. Dipper slowly reached out his hand before grabbing it firmly and pulling Bill to his face, peering into his eyes he thought, _I will kill you,_ knowing that Bill could read his mind. Dipper slowly released his hand but the fire grew bigger, until the black room was now a field of blue flames. Bill's body, a big triangle in the midst of the flames, laughed diabolically.

"I've left a special journal for you, that will tell you everything you need to know to make a body for me." Bill's voice sang his words and he floated around Dippers head.

"Oh and Pinetree, the longer it takes you to make my body, the more nights we'll spend together here. Now do me a quick favor and WAKE UP!"

And with that Dipper shot straight out of bed, his body covered in a cold sweat. It was already 6:03 a.m., so he decided to get up fully and go wash off last nights dream from his body. When he got in the bathroom, he examined himself in the mirror. He had more scars from fighting monster than he cared to think of, but my gosh he did indeed have a lot of tattoos. He scanned his body in the mirror, checking out his brown hair, faint beard that he would shave soon, his lean and toned body, and the height he had been waiting for. Dipper undress, bathed, threw a towel around his waist, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and went back to his bedroom. Upon walking in he was meet with Mabel and Pacifica sharing a slightly passionate kiss.

"Uhhm, hey." The girls quickly separated, their faces turning read. Pacifica spoke first, walking toward Dipper.

"My, my, Mr. Pines. Another tattoo?" She ran her hands on his bare chest, circling around him once, taking his appearance in.

"You're a straight girls dream. To bad I prefer the female version," she winked, before walking back over to Mabel, grabbing her hand.

"Nice to see you too, Pacifica. I see you've filled out too. Too bad I prefer the male version," Dipper joked back. It was obvious, if Dipper had changes, his sister and Pacifia would too. Pacifia was finally filling out those low cut shirts she tried pulling off when she was twelve and Mabel kept wearing skirts, giving all the boys a run for their money. As gross as it was for him to admit it, they were the hottest couple in town.

"But seriously, one Pines is enough to handle," Dipper laughed.

"Hey! I not to much to handle!" Mabel puffed out her chest and crossed her arms.

"No sweetie~, you're the perfecttt~ amount!" Pacifica rubbed her nose back and forth on Mabel's nose and whispered too her, making Mabel giggle.

"Mind heading out now, I'm getting dressed. I know you lesbies don't wanna see alllll thisss," Dipper laughed, "Especially not my sister."

"Ewww , gross, we're leavinggg!" Mabel shouted, and she followed Pacifica down stairs.

Dipper dressed into blue jeans, a red shirt and a blue hoodie. He grabbed his hat on his night stand and was about to place it on his head, when he noticed a Journal had been lying underneath it. It was black with a golden triangle on it and the number one. His knees grew weak, his vision blurred in the corners, and his stomach flipped. He slowly grabbed the journal as if it were a bomb, ready to go off at any second, and jumped a little when he opened it's pages. It in was extensive details on Bill Cipher. What kind of demon he was, where he came from, his past, what he had done with his life. Dipper wasn't surprised to see that he was the alien that inspired the Egyptian Pyramids. Dipper had in front of him everything he needed to know about Bill. Everything, that is, except for how to kill or control him.

He flipped through to the pages until he stopped at the title of one that said, "Making the Perfect Human Body for your Dream Demon". Dippers stomach flipped as he read the ingredients: the mane hair of a unicorn, 33 deer teeth, 1 liter of gnome vomit, 7 mermaid scales, 26 ghost tears, 1 cycloptopus eyeball, 1 pound of fairy dust, 1 love potion from Love God and an assortment of human DNA.

Dipper sank down to the floor in fear. He couldn't believe it was here, it was real, Bill was back and had been for the nine years he was stuck in Dippers head. _I don't know what's worse, the fact that I already have these ingredients or the fact that I'm actually considering doing it._

Dippers head spun from fear, he was playing right back into Bill's hands all over again.

He slammed the book back down on the nightstand and walked down stairs, hoping the book would disappear when he went back up there later.

Greeting him down stairs, was Mabel, Pacifica, Soos, Melody, Wendy, Candy, and Grenda.

Soos, Melody, and Wendy looked almost exactly like their old selves, however they had aged nine years. Melody looked the same, except for the extra couple of pound she hide under her bigger shirts. Soos now dressed in a suit and wore Stan's old Mystery Shack hat. Wendy still sported a flannel but up, which accentuated her just as well as they did nine years ago, but she had it matched with a solid colored leggings and some boots, her hair lay in curls on her shoulders. However Candy and Grenda took on the most changes. Candy was tall, thin and lanky, with ballerina like features. She had traded her glasses in for contacts, and her hair was now much shorter, in a chic pixie cut. Grenda looked a lot healthier than her younger self, her body still rather thick, but now toned and firmed. It was easy to see that she went to the gym often, but her "thick thighs, thin patience" tank top, which showed off her huge biceps, said it all. Grenda's hair was long and beach wavy, pulled back into a pony tail, and her beauty mark accentuated her now slightly thinner face beautifully.

"Hey Dipper! Ready to party?!" Mabel burst with excitement.

"Party?"

"We were talking about throwing it here at the shack and inviting everyone. Kind of a welcome back party for you guys," Pacifica stated.

"That.. sounds pretty cool you guys... Me and Mabel really appreciate it." Dipper sighed slowly, then smiled at Mabel giving her a wink. "I can't wait to party it up," he laughed awkwardly.

"Oh my gawd, Dipper NEVER parties! We have to make this awesomeee!" Mabel yelled and ran out the house, Pacifica, Grenda, and Candy following them.

"Hey dude, that's pretty cool, what your doing for you're sister," Wendy said, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"I can't remember the last time I've relaxed since Weirdmageddon," Dipper drifted of in his thoughts, back to the first night Bill appeared in his dreams. Silence had fallen in the room but Dipper wasn't sure what to say to Wendy or Soos and Melody.

"Well the party will be great for business dudes," Soos broke the tension.

"I'm glad it can help," Dipper smiled, his eyes drifting over to the way Melody held her slightly bloated belly.

Dipper excused himself from their presence and headed out of the Mystery Shack, towards the woods. It would take him close to thirty or forty minutes, but he was determined to revisit Bill's statue, no matter how crazy he would seem. The longer he walked the more eyes he could see etched into the trees. His legs grew heavy like they were lead noodles as he got closer and closer to where Bill would be, should be. As he corned a few trees, he was relieved to find his statue still there. Dipper sat underneath it and leaned back on it looking up into the demons frozen face. The woods were quite and calming. The sun kissed his skin, giving him a comforting warmth that counteracted perfectly with the cool, gentle breeze the trees blew. Dipper closed his eyes, trying to relax, trying to enjoy the silence. Before he knew it he was back in the dreamscape, he had fallen asleep in the woods. Like any other dream, his happiness didn't last long as he was greeted by the golden demon who haunted them.

"Where's my body, Pinetree? What's taking so long?" Bill almost shouted, his eye glowing red.

"What will you do with a human body? What do you want? You can't leave Gravity Falls," Dipper questioned.

"Listen kiddo, I've got big plans." The triangle laughed. "Of course, what's it to you? I'm not real, remember. Unless you don't want me out of you're head, in that case-"

"-No! I want you gone. Real or not, I'll destroy you, Bill, just like I did the first time."

"That's the spirit! Well in that case," his eye grew red, his voice deepened, "wake up!"

Dipper shook awake, a picture of a single red eye burned into his head. He got up so quickly, he fell back to the ground, his head dizzy and stars spun in the corners of his vision. He picked himself back up, this time more slowly, and headed out, back toward the mystery shack. The walk seemed quicker this time, as he was back at the Shack before he knew it. He entered the house and walked over to the vending machine, punching in the code to the lab and stepping inside the elevator. When he reached the lab he was shocked to see that Ford wasn't there. He searched through the shelf of random spell and summoning ingredients that he and Ford had collected over the years. Dipper pulled down the ingredients off the shelf, examining them for freshness and quality. He was almost done when a voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Dipper, what are you doing?" Ford stepped up behind him, inspecting the ingredients Dipper had strung out across his research desk.

Dipper would have to lie, quickly and believably, if he wanted Ford to not be suspicious. "While traveling in Egypt this past year, I discovered some protection spells written in ancient hieroglyphics. I-I just want to see if it'll help-If it'll stop..." Dipper hung his head, his voice shaking.

"Have you done "the seven steps to make sure a spell is safe", like I taught you?" Ford asked quietly.

"Y-yes Grunkle Ford, of course."

"Then get them and go. Don't say I never did anything for ya kids," he chuckled halfheartedly.

"Thanks," Dipper sighed a breathe of relief, grabbing the ingredients and heading for the elevator.

"Hey kid. I'm sorry about the other day, I just... He _can't_ be back. I _can't_ handle it. I'm... I'm too old." Ford sighed as he shook his head, grief striking his face. Dipper studied his features closer then usual. His wrinkles had gotten deeper, his hair grayer with sprinkles of white. He had been traveling dimensions and chasing creatures and mysteries for over 40 years, and it was catching up with him.

"It's okay, Grunkle Stan," Dipper said as the elevator doors closed between them.

Upon reaching the shops main entrance, Dipper went back upstairs to his a Mabel's room, locking the door behind him.

Dipper was disappointed to see that the Bill Cipher Journal was still on his nightstand and reluctantly opened it and began reading the instructions on how to create a human body for Bill. Dipper started the spells rituals, by grounding up white chalk and using it to form the Zodiac wheel of prophecy. Dipper placed the nine different types of ingredients into each symbol of the Zodiac, the thirty-three deer teeth on the glasses, the liter of gnome vomit on the "?" mark, the twenty-six ghost tears on the ice bag, and so on and so on, until each one was filled expect for the pine tree. In that square Dipper placed a lock of his hair, some spit, and a few drops of his blood. He then sat in the middle of the circle, reading the spell in its' native language, a foreign and ancient one that Ford taught to Dipper years ago. As he began to recite the ritual, the chalk ignited into blue flames. Dippers body shook and every muscle in tensed up in pain. His eyeballs felt like they were going to pop out of his skull, and his flesh felt like it was melting off the bones. The pain he felt was so intense it locked his jaws shut, preventing him from letting out the blood-curling scream trapped in his lungs. The ingredients to the ritual burnt to ashes and Bill's satanic laughter filled the room. The ashes flew into the air circling around Dippers head, a bright light blinded him from seeing what was going on. The light grew more and more intense, the wind that was spinning the ashes blew harder, and just when Dipper thought the storm of it all couldn't get any worse it stopped. An orb of light twice as big as Dipper floated down to the floor in front of him, slowly forming a white silhouette. Dipper watched in fear and amazement as the form turned into a human body that feel into his lap. Shaking, Dipper brushed the hair out of the persons face. It had warm, mocha colored skin, with freckles that dusted its nose and cheeks, each one looked like flakes of gold. Each of his biceps, thighs, wrists, and calves had a thick black bar tattooed on it, which had rows of triangles on both sides of each bar. His hair was an unearthly golden blonde with short black roots, and his eyes, which were slowly opening, were a topaz to brown fade.

The body in his lap coughed a little bit, blood splattered on his hand and the corner of his mouth and he breathed, "Hey Pinetree, did ya miss me?"

* * *

As always, leave me a review of each and every chapter. What did you think? What would you have wrote? How did it make you feel? How'd I do?

Don't forget to follow my account and PM me if you'd like me to write another story about something else!

Three chapter in three days, I'm on fire!


	4. Dancing with the Devil

Falling for the Falls

Dancing with the Devil

* * *

"Hey Pinetree, did you miss me?" The person in Dippers lap sounded just like Bill. Dippers world had come crashing down around him, all from those six words uttered by his greatest enemy. Dipper had been right all along, Bill was real and he was back, now lying in Dippers lap. Dipper slowly reached out his hand, wiping the blood of his mouth.

"You're real..." He whispered, rubbing the blood between his fingers.

"Of course I am kid," the demon chuckled before doubling over in pain.

"This can't be happening." Dipper sulked backwards, leaning against his bed. He stared up into the ceiling in disbelief. A million thoughts raced through his head, adrenaline coursed through his veins yelling at him to get up and attack, but his body was numb and unmovable. His heart raced, his head pounded, as he slowly lowered his glazed to what was in his lap. Coughing up blood was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. This body he possessed was so ungodly gorgeous and a waste on such a sinful soul. His looks almost lighted his anger but in turn only increased his hatred for the demon.

"Bill I need to make a deal with you!" Dipper shouted, hot tears boiling in his eyes.

"So soon? I just got here Pietree," the demon laughed. His satanic voice spilling from the lips that compared to that of an angel's, making Dipper sick.

"I need a deal with you Bill!" Dipper cried, he grabbed the demons forearms, squeezing them so hard Bill shot him an angry look. Dipper had thought this moment over and over again, what would he do when Bill came back? So long no one believed him, so long Dipper thought of every way he could destroy Bill. But time and time again, he came up empty handed in his research. Dipper knew what he had to do, he had thought about this for years, but now he would finally have to go through with it. He would have to make a deal with Bill. Sacrifice himself, for the people he loved.

"Let's hear it kid." Bill rolled his eyes.

"You can't hurt my family or friends!" Dipper sobbed.

"Are you crazy kid? I'm back! I've waited nine years for this!" Bill pushed off Dipper standing up weakly.

"I'm going to burn everything you love to a crisp," his eyes started glowing an eerie yellow, "and make sure this wretched town is wiped off the map," his hands began to glow and blue flames engulfed them, "and when I'm done I'm going to have a cosmic party and dance on this town and it's peoples ashes."

Dippers eyes shed their first tear, flowing freely down his face, "Take me!" Dipper yelled as he buckled over in tears, now crying at the floor on his hands and knees.

Bills eyes returned to normal as a look of wonder fell over his face. A small frown crept across his face as he sat down in front of Dipper.

"I don't mess with anyone, but I can do whatever I want to you?" Bill asked, as he watched Dipper cry.

"You can tear me to pieces, resurrect me, and do it all over again, a hundred times over. Do whatever you want to me," Dipper chocked on his worded, spit and tears covered his lips, his eyes swelling shut, "just not _them_."

Dipper could barely see his hands on the floor that were keeping him from crumpling up into a sobbing mess on the floor, but he saw a blue light appear in front of him.

"You got a deal, kid." Dipper reached out for the flaming blue hand and shook it weakly. Bill's grip on his hand tightened and it quickly pulled him up off the floor. Dipper stood and wiped his face harshly, leaving it raw and red.

"Jeesh, kid, you humans are disgusting little creature aren't you."

"..." Dipper remained silent, his head hung in shame.

"What is it kiddo?" The demon taunted.

"... Aren't you going to kill me?" Dipper spoke each word slowly, realizing his fate.

"Oh, no! What was that game I loved to play so much? Ah, yes! Cat and Mouse! But this time, you're the mouse." Bill's laughter filled the room, before a wormhole opened up beneath him and he feel through. "Now run!" Bill's voice echoed in Dipper head.

And with that he was gone. The room was bare and plain once more, leaving behind no signs of Bill Cipher or hieroglyphics or spells or anything. Only Mabel and Dippers belonging covered the room, it was as if all the events that had just happened never did. Dippers body ached as it came down off it's fight-or-flight high, and his head was light and weak. His legs buckled once more and he was on all fours once again, chocking back tears. Nine years he was right. Nine years he was haunted and tortured and for what? Only to be right back where he started, only this time worse, this time he was the mouse and Bill was the cat. Dipper imagined a cat chasing a mouse, catching and releasing it again and again. One of two things always happened. The mouse grew weak and tired with each "escape", the cat growing bored, catches it for the last time, devouring his fatigued prize. Or, the mouse escapes. The cat gets cocky, forgets the mouses skills, and loses a once easy meal. Dizzy and sick from panic, Dipper passed out on the floor, falling into a deep dream. This time, quite and peaceful, and free of Bill Cipher.

Dipper awoke to his body being frantically shaken awake, a loud familiar voice yelling in his ear, "Dipper! Dipper! Are you okay? Wake up please!" Mabel rolled Dipper over and pulled him into a sitting position.

"Dipper why was the door locked? And why are you sleeping on the floor?"

"I-I uhh?" Dippers head throbbed. He was dehydrated and disordered.

"What happened?" Dipper looked up to see Pacifica, Wendy, Candy and Grenda outside their bedroom looking in from the hallway, with worried looks on their faces.

"I-I uhm, was changing clothes, I h-had the door locked... I got tired and took a nap, I must have feel in the floor... I must have forgotten to unlock the door." Dipper lied, before letting Mabel help him to his feet.

"You had me worried, Bro Bro. I couldn't get the door open and you weren't responding. Don't be so clueless next time okay?" Mabel nudged her elbow into his ribs jokingly before heading back out the room. "And get ready, will ya? The party starts soon, people are already showing up."

Dippers stomach did flips as he thought about tonight. _Is that what he'll do? Wait till I'm happy with friends and family and kill me in front of them? Where is he and what's he planning? Is he in my head?_

Thinking about it made Dipper sick all over again. Nauseated, he walked over to his closet to pick out clothes to wear. In the very front, hanging on an elegantly carved wooden hanger was an outfit. A note was taped to the front that read, "Tonight you'll wear a look to die for!" in hieroglyphics. Doubting that Bill being back was just a sick nightmare that stopped here. Dipper was holding the last outfit he'd ever wear in his hands. A white button up with sleeves rolled up half way, a basic five button vest in a crimson red, and dark, dark blue jeans, with brown oxford shoes. He grabbed the last article of clothing, a navy blue bow tie and headed for the bathroom to put it on in the mirror. Dipper had to admit he looked like a stud in the outfit, but that all made him sick. It all fit him _justtt_ right. How sickening to think that Bill knew such things about him. These nine years Bill had lived with and through Dippers mind, the things he'd probably learned from Dipper. Dipper started brushing his teeth to get the sick taste out of his mouth when Mabel walked in.

"Bro Bro!" She exclaimed as she stood starstruck in front of her brother. She made it from the bathroom door to him in less than a second and was latched around his waist.

"Thanks for trying Dipper... I know things haven't been easy for you lately but, I'll always be here for you." Mabel let slowly let go from hugging Dipper to even out and straighten Dippers bow tie. Dipper reached down and hugged her one more time saying, "Tonight I'm here for you," he whispered, before turning around and finishing brushing his teeth. Lying to Mabel was like lying to himself, it was unnatural and it hurt. But if he was going to die tonight, he was going to die giving Mabel, his life long best friend, the best party ever. When he was finished, they both headed down stairs and out the front door to the party.

Lanterns covered the sky in a rainbow of different colors, each one not quite the same. A large stereo system was up on a small stage with all kinds of disco, colored and strobe lights, and lasers that lit up a wooden dance floor. They're was a mini bar with a couple of bartenders serving drinks, and a food bar filled with a colorful array of delectable assortments. Pacifia must have put up some serious cash for all this. Dipper and Mabel headed out to the dance floor to meet up with their friends and it wasn't long before each had a drink in hand and were dancing to the music.

Dipper scanned the room to see who all was there. Soos was catering to Melody's needs who was sitting in a chair with her shoes off, winded from too much dancing. Gideon had made it and had managed to single off Candy from the dance floor. Grenda was chatting up one of Pacifica's old friends over at the bar and she was running her fingers up and down Grenda's bicep. Wendy was chatting it up with Robbie who had just gotten off work at the morgue, as he was still in a black suit and tie. Stan and Ford where drinking beer on the front porch, watching the party. Mabel's dancing with Dipper had migrated over to Pacifica. It seemed like everyone from town was here at the party tonight, having a good time. Everyone except for Dipper. He couldn't shake the feeling like he was being watch or that something bad was going to happen at any moment now. Dipper couldn't help but think of Bill and where he gotten off to or what he was planning. He knew Bill couldn't leave Gravity Falls or at least he didn't think so. The whole human body thing had thrown him for a loop. Dipper didn't think it was real or could happen but it did; and now here he was feeling more alone and in danger than he's ever been in his life.

Dipper walked off the dance floor and over to the bar where he ordered his second beer of the night. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of gold. He turn on the bar stool to find himself face to face with the devil himself. Standing before him was human Bill Cipher. This time he was wearing a well tailored arrangement, black pants with a black button up, sleeves rolled up to show his oh-so-sexy forearms, with a simple five button golden vest, a golden bow tie to match it, and black oxfords to finish it up. His topaz eyes scanned Dippers body hungrily, before sitting on the bar stool next to Dipper. Dipper just stared at the demon, a shiver of fear running down his spine. Was the end upon him so soon and so near? Worry and fear flooded his body with some other emotion he couldn't identify that make his stomach tie in knots.

"Oh come now, Pinetree, you didn't think I'd let you be the only well dressed man here tonight." The demon looked Dipper straight in the eyes as he took a sip from a beer that had appeared in front of him.

"If you're gonna kill me can you get it over with? I've worried over you for nine years, I'd like to not make it any longer." Dipper sighed, taking a chug of his beer to finish it off. Cipher let out a hard laugh and smiled.

"Listen kid, I've got big plans for you, I've already told ya that. So we'll have some fun with you this summer before all that~." He spoke like it wasn't his death they where talking about, but a game or a sport. "Besides, you humans are peculiar creatures, if I'm going to be doing my reaping from this meat sack I'm gonna need you to tell me how to pilot it."

"P-pilot?" Dipper asked, wondering why he talked about skin and bones like a machine and not a home for the soul.

"Yeah, kid, turns out you humans are pretty disgusting. And weak I might add! Had a bear tear me to shred in the woods today, took foreverrr~ to regenerate." Bill laughed nonchalantly.

"So you can fix you're body," Dipper choked on each world.

"Bingo, kiddo! I'm here to stay!" He yelled raising his glass in the air before chugging down.

"Now let's dance, Pinetree!" Before Dipper could protest, he was being drug on to the dance floor.

"No!" Dipper growled, turning on the spot. However, some unknown force spun Dipper around the rest of the way, throwing him back into Bill's arms.

"Let me see how I can word this," Bill stated, pulling Dipper closer than comfortable, holding one of his hands with Dippers in the air, the other one wrapped around his waist, "You're mine now Pinetreeee~. I own. Your fucking soul." Bill laughed as he swirled Dipper around the dance floor.

"What do you want?!" Dipper struggled, but Bills grip was light yet sturdy.

"I've got questions kid, questions you're gonna answer," he pulled Dipper even closer, their noses almost touching, "I'm the cat now. I've had you, now you're released. And I wanna make you squirm before I pull you back in again." He said, his eyes glowing red.

With that the song ended and Bill let Dipper separate from him. Before they could leave though a crowd drew near. Mabel and Pacifica were right on top of them with a million questions. Stan and Ford had gathered around, as well as Wendy, Soos, and the others.

"Who's your friend, Dipper?" Mabel jumped up and down, beaming a huge smiled.

"I've never seen you around here before," Pacifica casually eyed him up and down.

"Names William Sikes, but my friends call my Bill Sikes, it's a pleasure to meet you." He nodded his head gracefully. The name Bill perked a few head in the group, especially Ford and Mabel, but the William thing seemed to keep them calm.

"I'm a friend of Dippers, we studied hieroglyphics back in Egypt together and worked on a few essays together in college. I'm here for the summer to study some hieroglyphics with Dipper in Gravity Falls that may have a connection to the ones all the way back in Egypt. How cool could that be that two different things from half way around the world would have the same ancient writings?" For someone who is new to being human, Bill was as smooth as ever when it came to charming someone. He had everyone hanging on the edge of each word and some were too busy lost in his good looks. There love-struck gazes didn't set well for Dipper for some reason. Once the crowd had their fill of the mystery man, they started to disperse, slowly, one by one. Ford and Stan eye balled "William" for a long time but eventually let it go, trying not to over think things. Mabel and Pacifica gushed over questions like how long he'd be staying and where he'd be staying.

Dipper made his way back over to the bar where he ordered another beer, along with a shot of whiskey.

A strong hand slithered across Dippers back, giving him chills, as Bill sat back down beside Dipper.

"Keep drinking Dipper. I want you lose tonight." Bill laughed, "And in case you couldn't tell, that's not a request."

* * *

Once again, PLEASE, read and review each chapter! Thanks!


	5. The Morning After

Falling for the Falls

The Morning After

* * *

Dipper felt the sunlight on his face and the birds chirping. Any other day this would be his usual alarm clock, but today it was the equality of hell. His head throbbed and his eyes burned. He rubbed the back of his head to make sure someone wasn't stabbing him back there repeatedly. This too was a bad idea, because moving felt like dying, touching felt like dying, everything felt like he was dying. Dipper had experienced this a couple of times before, but swore off drinking each time he woke up hungover. He was content with staying in bed all day to sleep this off when he felt another presence in the bed with him. Dipper froze as he wondered back to the night before, trying to remember what had happened. The only thing he could remember was Bill showing up and then him drinking... a lot of drinking. Slowly he peaked over the edge of the covers to see who was in the bed next to him. His stomach did a flip when he saw Bills golden hair brushing over his forehead. Frozen in fear he just stared at Bill. His blonde eye lashes where long and curled, his nose still had it's dusting of golden freckles, and his lips perched and gaping slightly. His jaw line was strong and defined, his whole face just looked like it was carved by angels, which didn't seem far to Dipper. Of course someone whose soul is as black as coal, gets to look like God's saving graces.

"Good morning, Pinetree." Bill spoke, without opening his eyes or moving. Dipper was startled to find that he was awake and immediately pushed the demon further cross the bed.

"Is that any way to treat your guest?" Bill hissed his words.

"You're not my guest, Bill! You're-" Dipper was immediately silenced by Bill's hand covering his mouth as he pointed over Dippers shoulder. Dipper slowly peaked over his shoulder to see Mabel and Pacifica passed out in the bed across the room from them as well. Dipper turned back to Bill, whose face was now far too close for comfort. Bill's hand slipped off of Dippers mouth and a grin slowly sprouted across Bill's face. He looked happy, but what sick twisted fuck was happy this early in then morning and while hungover? It made Dipper sick to think about what Dill meant by that smile.

"Take your medicine." The twisted smile still stuck on Bill's face.

"What medicine," Dipper whispered back to him. Bill pushed Dipper, rolling him back toward Mabel and Pacifica, where he saw a glass of water and two white pills sitting on his nightstand.

 _What kinda sick game is this? Will the pills kill me? Maybe they'll drug me? What's he planning?_

"No games, Pinetree," Bill spoke without opening his eyes, again, "So take the damn medicine and go back to sleep," and with that the demon rolled back over, off his back, and facing the wall, taking back the left side of the bed.

Before he had time to think, his hand immediately threw the pills into his mouth, following it down with the glass of water. He snuggled himself back into bed and closed his eyes. A dark chill made its way down Dippers spin and with it, his free will resumed its place. Being controlled by Bill gave Dipper's whole body a sickening feeling, like it was being possessed all over again, but this time he was in his body; not merrily observing but feeling it's control.

"Am I going to die?" Dipper whispered his words, as to not wake up his sister or her girlfriend.

"No, Pinetree, now shut the fuck up." Bill rolled from the wall back to his back, no satanical smile was on his face. He almost looked sad or upset, which gave Dipper an oddly unsettling feeling. _What is he planning?!_

"Gawd, shut up and go to sleep!" Bill's yelling made Mabel and Pacifica stir a little, before settling back into their sleep. The fact that Bill could read Dippers mind was becoming more and more aggravating to Dipper. Dipper rolled over, as did Bill, their backs ever so slightly touching each other. It took a while, but Dipper slowly felt the soothing effects of the medication he was forced to take, and eventually faded off into a peaceful sleep.

Dipper woke up alone in his room, tangled in the covers of his now empty bed. He slowly got up, rubbing away the last throbs of pain in his head from his hangover. Dipper walked to the bathroom and began brushing the knots out of his hair and brushing his teeth, all while taking a shower, as Dipper was keen on multitasking. He finished cleaning himself up from last night and left the bathroom in a towel, making his way back to the bedroom. Upon entering his room he was hit with the overpowering smell of alcohol. They'd have to clean all the bed sheets and pillow cases and open the windows for the day just to get the now sickening smell out of their room. Dipper towel dried his hair and re-brushed it before getting dressed in a pair of faded out light blue jeans, a faded red tank top, a pair of black Converses, and his pine tree hat. His outfit made him look slightly washed out but he didn't mind because it was his favorite outfit, the one he wore when he was interpreting (alien) hieroglyphics inside the great pyramid of Khufu. His thoughts and memories were suddenly interrupted by a loud yell down stairs, belonging to his sister, "DIPPER, COME DOWN TO EAT BREAKFAST!"

Dipper made his way down stairs to find Grunkle Stan&Ford, Mabel, Pacifica, and Bill, sitting at the kitchen table surrounded by an assortment of breakfast items.

"There he is!" Stan laughed before cheering Dipper on. Dipper let out an embarrassed laugh, rubbing the back of his neck, he hung his hat on his chair and sat down.

"That was quite a display you kids had going on last night," Ford laughed before taking a sip of his coffee.

"It's was bananas! Everyone's minds exploded from sheer awesomeness!" Mabel squealed before grabbing waffles off the food arrangement in the middle of the table and began drowning them in syrup. Dipper and the rest soon started digging in, filling their plates with eggs, bacon, grits, toast, and waffles as well. Bill glared at the food on the table before settling for some milk and cereal.

"Grunkles', to be completely honest, I don't remember much of last night at all," Dipper laughed nervously, before taking a bite out of his fluffy scrambled eggs. Everyone laughed, beginning a conversation on all the wild nights they've had and didn't remember until told about. They worked on finishing the tasty mountain of food prepared as they planned the rest of their days out loud, letting eveyone know where they'd be and who'd they be with.

"I've got work to do in the lab today and I've asked Stan to help me. I hope you don't mind, Dipper." Ford announced, looking at Dipper for an answer.

"That's fine, Grunkle Ford, but what's the work in the lab you have to do?" Dipper asked while finishing off his grits and toast.

"Their seems to be a strange amount of abnormality flooding Gravity Falls. It's sending the computers in a frenzy and I can't pinpoint the exact cause of it. It seems to be coming from the Mystery Shack, so my only guess is that some how the remains of the Universe Portal is setting off the weirdness radars. I just don't understand how that can be possible..." Dippers' Grunkles left the room and Dipper instantly looked over to Bill who had a tired, relaxed face as he leaned back in his chair.

 _How can he be so calm?! When Ford finds out about this, he'll kill Bill._

"We'll after last night, I'd say I'm _indestructible_!" Bill stood up and laughed, giving Dipper a sick, twisted feeling. Bill wasn't worried about Ford finding out.

"Come on, Pinetree, why don't you show me around this mystery town," Bill stated before walking out the front door with out waiting for Dipper.

"Hurry up, Dipper! Go have fun with your _guy friend_ you never told me about!" Mabel winked at Dipper, which made him want to throw up. _As if_ was all Dipper could think. Bill being in an incredibly attractive male body still wouldn't make him want to be anything closer to Bill than he already was; enemies.

Dipper took his and Bills dirty dishes to the sink before rushing outside to catch up with Bill who had already made it to the edge of the woods.

"Bill!..." Dipper gasped for air as he finally caught up with him, "Bill... Slow... Down!" Dipper bowed over as he tried to catch his breathe, his arm out stretched to touch a large pine tree, the other hand hold his upper body up on his knee.

"Let's go Pinetree, I wanna see the town I'm stuck in." Bill continued walking, his pacing slowing down greatly to accommodate for the increasing distance between him and Dipper. Dipper took in one last deep breathe before jogging forward, finally catch up fully with Bill, and slowed his pace to match Bills, still gasping for air.

"What... What h-happened last night?!" Dipper stared down Bill, who had a relax, cool composure for someone who was being hunted down by Ford and plotted against by Dipper.

"You really don't know?" Bill asked quietly, his feelings looking slightly hurt.

"What did you do?!" Dipper yelled, wreaking havoc in his hair with his hands.

"What did _I do_? Geez, kid, you don't remember anything do you?" Bill sighed, his eyes glowing blue as he turned to look at Dipper. "Since we're taking the long way to town, I just show you."

~ Last night ~

Dipper made his way back over to the bar where he ordered another beer, along with a shot of whiskey.

A strong hand slithered across Dippers back, giving him chills, as Bill sat back down beside Dipper.

"Keep drinking Dipper. I want you lose tonight." Bill laughed, "And in case you couldn't tell, that's not a request."

A shiver crept down Dipper's spine as he stared back at the reflection of himself in his beer mug. Sadness overcame his body and he threw back the beer, not finishing until he was done, then swapped his beer mug for the shot glass, throwing it back as well.

"Hey, kid, cheer up will ya? No one likes a sad drunk," Bill laughed demonically, sitting beside Dipper.

"Tell ya what, Pinetree, I'll drink every time you do!" Bill laughed, snapped his fingers, and a mug and shot appeared right in front of him, which he took without hesitation. His eyes squinted tightly, his faced twisted in weird places, "Wowzers! That _burnss!_ " Bill burst into laughter at the pain.

"You're gonna regret that," Dipper genuinely laughed to himself for the first time in a long time.

"What are you talking about, kid?" Bill glared at Dipper, before motioning for the bar tender to bring them another round.

"The 'All Seeing Eye', the 'All-powerful Dream Demon', the 'Retina of Destruction', doesn't know the power of alcohol?" Dipper laughed again, as he picked up his beer and drunk with the demon.

"Of course I've heard of alcohol! You humans are weak and miserable creatures, so you become even weaker and more miserable by being intoxicated beyond repair," Bill stated proudly, puffing his chest out slightly, as he threw back his shot.

"But now you have a _human body!_ You're about to be plastered before you even know it!" Dipper burst out laughing, taking another swig of his beer. It felt foreign to Dipper's body to laugh and it felt wrong to be laughing _with_ the thing that had mentally screwed Dipper up for years.

"I can control this body, it doesn't control me!" Bill snapped back, a fire ignited in his eyes. A wine glass instantly appeared in front of him, which he took in his hand and glared at Dipper, over the rim of his glass.

A heated, bubbly feeling grew in the pit of Dipper's stomach, which he brushed off as just the liquor talking. Bill's sparkling, golden freckles shined in the lights of the party and Dipper wondered for a second how no one thought it was peculiar that a "normal human" had unearthly and hands down god-like features. His warm, dark skin made his golden hair and eyes pop, he had perfectly white, straight teeth, and a fit body with deeply defined muscles that fought against his well-tailored suit.

Dipper felt his body becoming lighter, his mind loosening, and all he could think about was how the demon sitting across from him was going to destroy him this summer.

Dipper's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar head of brown hair. He turned to see his sister Mabel sitting at the bar beside him, Pacifica stood behind her, wrapping her arms around Mabel's waist and resting her chin on Mabel's shoulder.

"So! Tall, dark, and handsome... Tell me again how you and Dipper meet," Pacifica studied Bill's face as if she knew he but couldn't remember him. Bill's secret would soon be found out, giving Dipper an unsatisfying feeling. How would he explain this to everyone and what would they do to Bill when they did find out. Bill spoke, pulling Dipper out of his tipsy thoughts.

"Oh, you mean that little sapling? We go _wayyy~ back_." Dipper snickered to himself, taking another sip from his wine.

"What he _means_ is we've spent a lot of time together, working our way through college and studying ancient areas from around the world." Dipper tried hard to cover Bill's tracks, but they were both getting sloppy; probably from all the alcohol they have ingested. Dipper forgot how quickly this stuff can catch up to you on an empty stomach and pondered whether or not he should get some food for Bill and himself.

"Uh-huh. Well my girlfriend here isn't too satisfied with that answer," Pacifica answered back sharply.

Mabel looked as though Pacifia had told some dark secret, as her face flushed red and her eyes watered ever so slightly.

"Bro bro... I know we've grow apart lately, what with our different life styles and careers, but you've never hide anything like this from me, especially a boyfriend-"

Dippers face instantly flushed, as the thought of Bill Cipher being his boyfriend flooded his mind. Bill froze in place, his eyes widening with some unknown emotion, before he regained his composure.

"Wait, Dipper? My _boyfriend?_ No ma'am, Shooting Star. That's a negative. Where just old college roommates. Don't take it personally, but Dipper probably~ didn't tellll~ you about me because of how we left things off. We haven't spoken in a while, see, I didn't something that just wrecked Dipper world. I'm surprised he's having anything to do with me even now, I was a horrible friend to him," Bill quickly covered their tracks. The notion that Bill acted like he couldn't possibly be Dipper's boyfirend made Dipper's blood boil. _I'd be a great boyfriend you asshole! You're the undateable one, you homicidal psychotic space chip!_ Dipper calmed down enough to see Mabel also questionably staring down Bill. _Oh no, she's figuring it out! She's putting it all together now because he called her-_

"What did you call me?" Mabel asked Bill, Pacifica looking just as uncomfortable as Mabel.

"Shooting Star? Oh, cause of you're outfit! The star on your shirt," Bill pointed at her shirt, "and you're jewerly," Bill pointed at her necklace and earring which both incorporated stars.

"You know, I've meet a lot of lesbians, but you're just the most adorable couple I've ever meet!" Bill flashed a toothy grintheir way. This seemed to take their minds off whatever they where thinking, as the both relaxed a bit and ordered some wine.

"So if you're not dating Dipper, are you not gay?" Pacifica asked, nonchalantly, as thought this wasn't a rather personal topic. She of all people should know how hard it is to come out, since it took her forever to admit to her relationship with Mabel, one they kept secret from everyone.

"Oh no, honey, I'm far from straight-" Dipper choked on his beer at the mention of this, the idea of even dating at all was questionable, to say the least. "-It's not that I have a thing against labels, I'm just not quit sure of myself. What I find attractive is the brain, smarts, reallyy~. Just someone who can hold an intellectual conversation with me. But now don't get me wrong, I've got to like the way they look too, someone who really gets my motor running, if ya know what I'm saying." Bill laughed, talking another sip of his wine. _Wow, egotistical much? Bill's not an asshole, he's just shallow. People are more than their looks or brains._

"Oh, I feel ya!" Pacifica laughed, reached behind her and giving Mabel a playful smack on the ass. Mabel instantly turned red, burying her face in Pacifica's neck. Pacifica planted soft, gentle kisses on Mabel's head, whispering sweet-nothing's into her partners ear.

"Bill, let's go get some food." Dipper grabbed Bill's wrist and began to lead him to the other side of the yard, across the dance floor, to the food table.

"Hey, hey! Easy, Pinetree, don't shake me up like that." Bill grabbed his head with his other hand to keep the room from spinning. Dipper stopped at the food table and turned around to find Bill stumbling right into him. Dipper caught himself on the table, his elbow almost tipping over the punch bowl, his other elbow slightly grazing the cupcakes laid out on the table. Bill fell into Dipper's chest, his hands sliding passed Dipper's waist and catching onto the table, some of his fingers on his right hand found their way into a bowl of chip dip. Bill was now pinning Dipper to the table, Bill had his head resting on Dipper's chest. A slight blush grazed Bill's face as he thought of the awkward position his drunkenness had left them in. He stood up straight, slightly tipping back and forth, as he grabbed a hand full of napkins and began cleaning his fingers of the dip. Dipper took a napkin too, also wiping off any icing or punch from his elbows.

"Just-t so you knowww, I'm Not shallow orrrr~ an asshole, it's just been a longg time since I've dated anyone." Bill spat his words, which were harsh and forced. Bill was officially drunk.

"Oh really? See, I thought you were an asshole because you tried destroying the world for fun!" Dipper was so mad he thought steam could be coming out of his ears. He thought this deal with Bill would include never ending torture, but this was a whole new level. It wasn't enough he had to constantly be worried about what Bill would do to him, or be sick on his stomach in anticipation, but now Bill was going to embarrass or humiliate Dipper's lack of dating and sexuality too?

"Hey kid, listen, we all do things we regret. You think I feel good about destroying my miserable planet?" Bill sighed slightly. "Sometimes, I wish I could just do it all over again you know? Yeah I hated everyone in my world, what with their small minds and small dreams. They didn't care about anything important, just a bunch of _stupid-!"_ Bill stopped mid-sentence and let out a deep sigh, before anger took over his body, "I fucked up okay?! Look even if I did miss it, which I don't, I can't go back..." A sadness lingered in his eyes. For the first time since Dipper meet Bill, he felt a sick twisted sort of pity for the demon.

"Bill are you okay?" Dipper asked awkwardly, not knowing what he thought or felt for Bill any more.

"I'm fine!" Bill quickly stated, turning his back to Dipper.

Suddenly, their intense conversation was broken up by Mabel and Pacifica, who both seemed a little tipsy now.

"Hey you guys! You can't just leave us like that-" Mabel reached the table full of foods and instantly shoved a mini cupcake in her mouth. "-even if... it is for... sprinkle cupcakes!" She exclaimed between chewing, before eating another one.

"Slow down babe, you'll make yourself sick," Pacifica said wearisomely, rubbing Mabel's back as she tried to choke down another cupcake.

"He I've got an idea, babe! Let's go dance, huh?"

"That's perfect! Hey, Dipper, you guys got to come join us!" Mabel smiled with icing covering her lips.

"Sounds like fun~, I can't standdd being bored," Bill stated, grabbing Dippers arm and pulling him to the dance floor.

"Would you stop dancing with me? Why can't you find someone else to dance with?!" Dipper stated bitterly, avoiding eye contact with Bill. Bill brought Dipper closer in, his fingers intertwining with Dipper's, and his hand snaking it's way around Dipper's waist. "Do you really want me to dance with anyone else, Pinetree? I won't dance alone, so just shut up and follow my lead," Bill stated, some color rushing to his cheeks. They danced away in silence to song after song. Dipper was so tipsy he had completely zoned out, not knowing where he was or what he was doing. His body automatically continued dancing as he was lost in the music, his mind a million miles away from Bill or the party. Slowly, his thoughts came flooding back into his mind and he thought of a way to start a conversation with Bill that he would actually want to have.

"Bill... you said you have questions for me? What kind of questions?" Dipper felt Bill's hand loosen in his and the waltz-like dance they were doing got out of rhythm, Dipper's clumsy left feet tangled with Bill's and before he knew it, they where both on the ground tangled around each others arms and legs.

"Gessh, kid, you should be more careful!" Bill laughed, completely ignoring Dipper's question.

Bill helped Dipper to his feet but before they could say anything, a spot light appeared on Dipper and another across the dance floor appeared on Mabel who was dancing in Pacifica's arms. Mabel let out an excited shriek before making her way over to Dipper and tearing him out of Bill's arms. She lead him up on stage beside the DJ where the lights and sounds system was all set up, being followed by their spot lights the whole way.

They where greeted on stage by Grunkle Stan&Ford, who gave them a hug before Stan grabbed a mic.

"Hey you hoodlums! Listen up! It's been another year we've all been glad to have Dipper and Mabel come back to Gravity Falls and be here with us for the summer. I'd like to thank you all for coming out to welcome Dipper and Mabel back. It's midnight so me and Ford our going to bed, we're too old for this shit!" The crowd laughs before breaking into a round of applause for Dipper and Mabel. Even though no one talks about it, (thanks to "Never Mind All That Law") the towns folk still recognize the Pines family for saving the town. "But hey, really, ya got two more hours before ya got to go! And hey! No driving if your drunk ya ding-bats!" Grunkle Stan shook his fist and walked off the stage. Ford stepped up to the microphone and added, "If anyone needs to call an Uber, I've rigged the pay phone in the Mystery Shake so you can use it for free tonight," before walking off the stage to meet Stan who would've been outraged over the money he'd've lost if he wasn't worried about party goers becoming drunk drivers.

Mabel approached the microphone saying, "I think what they're trying to say is thanks for coming, be careful, and be gone by 2 am! Ya ain't got to go home, but you can't stay here!"

Dipper followed Mabel back off stage where he was greeted by some of the towns folks who wanted to thank them for all they did for the town.

Dipper caught Wendy's eye so he made his way over to her to talk.

"Hey, Wendy," he smiled awkwardly.

"Hey, man..." She smiled back, although she had that same "woe is me" look in her eyes.

"Wendy, look. I'm sorry things didn't work out for us-," Dipper started but was interrupted by Wendy, "Look man, it's not your fault, I get it, it's cool." The natural cool girl Dipper knew was becoming very flustered due to their never before talked about topic.

"No, Wendy, you don't get it. It is my fault. I knew okay? I knew, deep inside for a long time after that summer, that girls weren't for me. But I really did think I loved you and I really did want to see through what I started with you. I thought you where the exception. But I can't be who I'm not, not even for you. Even if, you deserve someone is one hundred percent into you, sexuality and all." Dipper said each word with care, trying not to break Wendy's heart any more than he already had.

Faint tears filled her eyes before she smiled and nodded, turning from Dipper and walking over to Robbie, who nodded at Dipper before throwing his arm over her back and walking off with her.

Dipper scanned the room for Bill and made his way over to the bar to drink with him.

"So, how's it feel being drunk?" Dipper laughed and Bill pulled his head off the bar and began drinking his wine again.

"What the hell is wrong with you humans?! My motor skills are trashed and I can't concentrate on anything! You people do this for fun?!"

"We do it to get rid of the pain," Dipper laughed at Bill before ordering another beer.

"What pain? These people where all happy when they go here! They were all just _sooo proud_ of the Pines' twins for _saving the world_!" Bill snapped back at Dipper coldly, probably butt hurt over his failed plans of world domination.

"Listen up Bill, you're not the only demon haunting someone tonight. Whether they'd every admit it or not, every ones got their own inner demons their battling. Things like this, parties, they just give everyone an excuse to try and drown their demons for the night. That way they "have a good time" and pretend nothings wrong, but everyone here has been waiting for a chance like this to drink again."

"Not everyone's drinking, Pinetree. Besides, won't they just have to face the problems in the morning?"

"That's the thing Bill, our demons know how to swim, can't drown 'em. Just gonna have to roll back out of bed and fight them again in the morning. And no, not everyone's drinking, different people heed them off in different ways. Sure you could drink, but you could smoke or do drugs, eat abnormally, work out too much, or hurt yourself. That's kind of the worst part really. You can try so many different ways but none of it helps. And everyone judges everyone for how they try to, especially if you become addicted." Dipper sighed as he looked down into the bottom of his beer mug before ordering another drink.

"So how do you humans get rid of them?" Bill asked, legitimately interested in the conversation.

"You don't. You just... learn to live with them really. Just gotta dance with your demons, I guess."

"Hey, Pinetree? Do me a favor and stop drinking." Bill said, pushing his half empty wine class way from himself.

"Why?" Dipper asked, also sliding his beer away from himself.

"I can tell your vital signs with my demon eye, you've taken in a lot more alcohol than you think. You'll be plastered in thirty minutes." Bill sighed.

"Wow, Bill, thanks. Hey, look, I'm sorry you can't cure your drunkenness like you thought you'd be able too..."

"Don't worry about it kid... Hey, even demons have demons," Bill spoke slowly, his eyes hung low with sadness. Dipper didn't know why, but he felt pity for the triangle all over again, as the look of him tugged at his heart.

"Hey," Dipper smiled, as he slowly felt the effects of his alcohol changing from tipsy to drunk. It would only be a matter of time before he went from drunk to wasted.

"Let's go dance okay? We both deserve one good night before you ruin my life," Dipper laughed awkwardly.

"Yes... yeah I guess you're right, Pinetree," Bill sad weakly, with a half smile have frown drawn across his face.

Bill put his hand in Dipper's and was swung off into the bar stool on the dance floor. They laughed and fell and tripped and stumbled all over the dance floor, a sad drunken mess. They weren't alone though, Mabel, Pacifica, Wendy and her gang, Soos and Melody (who were not drunk at all), and Gideon had all joined them on the dance floor, dancing and acting like total fools. It wasn't long before Dipper almost passed out, leaving Bill to carry him upstairs while the rest of the party rocked on.

"Gee whiz, kid, you're heavy! What are you like ninety-five percent muscle?" Bill stated as he carried Dipper up the stairs, princess style.

"D-damn righttt, I am! And I can k-*hiccup*-kick your ass too, ya Space Dorito!" Dipper stated matter-of-factly.

"Gessh, Pinetree, and I thought I was drunk," Bill laughed as he made it to the top of the stairs, pushing the slightly opened door to Dipper&Mabel's room open with his foot.

"I'm n-not drunk, Mister Golden-Angel, you are!"

"What did you just say?!" Bill froze, still holding Dipper in his arms as he stood over his bed.

"I saidddd I'm not drunkkkk! Can't you hear? You're the one who's drunk!"

"Yeah, yeah, Pinetree, I gotchua. Just do me a favor, will ya? Keep it down, people are trying to sleep." With that being said, Bill tucked Dipper into the right side of the bed, so he'd be closer to Mabel. Bill climbed in beside him and laid on the left side, where he could rest against the cold wall of the room. Bill was just getting comfortable when he felt a pressure against he back. He looked over his shoulder to find Dipper curled up in a ball resting his face and knees on Bill.

"Hey kid, most humans drown or fight their demons, what are ya doing?"

"I'm t-tired of fightinggg, Bill~. Can't we just sleep for once?" Dipper spoke before letting out a huge yawn and with that, he was fast asleep.

"Sure, Pinetree." Bill turned back to face the wall and soon fell asleep, to the feeling of Dipper's warm, even breathing on his back.

~ Back to the Present ~

Of course Bill couldn't show Dipper all of what happened between them last night. Dipper wouldn't believe half of it, or would be furious about everything else that happened. As Bill relived the memory of what really happened, he showing Dipper a speed up version of what went on, leaving out the part where Dipper snuggled up to Bill's back.

"So we basically drank and danced and talked all night? Then you drug me up stairs so you could go to sleep?" Dipper asked, making sure he got everything right, since the vision Bill showed him happened so fast in his mind he couldn't make sense of it all that well.

"Of course, Pinetree what do you think happened? Look I got you drunk and spent the whole night laughing at you! Then I made you dance with me to embarrass you. Then I asked you all kinds of questions about the journals, to see what that ass-hat Ford wrote about me!" Bill lied as started walking towards town again.

"You humans are pathetic pieces of garbage and I'm going to burn this whole town down one day. Now why don't you do me a favor and hurry up?" Something about what Bill told him didn't seem right. For some reason, Dipper was expecting a more sweet or kind Bill. But that was too good to be true. Bill was just an insane, psychopath, incapable of having an remorse for any one but himself.

Dipper followed Bill as they made their way to town, trying hard to remember what had happened last night.

* * *

Hey you guys, sorry it's been so long, I've wrote and re-wrote this chapter over and over again, trying to make it perfect but...

Look, I could really use some feedback from you guys, I'm trying to make this story really flow, and I want Billdip to work slowly and build up this relationship. I really hate when they just magically fall in love, and it's hard to bring these two together, especially since they technically hate each other and both tried to kill each other and one of them has haunted the other one for nine years *coughBILLcough*.

Anyways, please let me know what you think? Any grammar issues? More importantly are they going to slow/too fast? I want to keep you interested, but want to keep the suspense. I finally decided on Dipper forgetting about what happened last night, at least for now, so that they would have to rebuild the connection they made. It seemed too fast but I wanted to give yall a little Billdip fluff. Again, please review or message me and let me know what you think! Also if you know anyone who is a Billdip fan please show them to my story, thanks!~


End file.
